Taeru Inazuma
Taeru Inazuma (電 たえる, Inazuma Taeru) is a tokubetsu jōnin of Konohagakure. She is the illegitimate daughter of Jiraiya and Inazuma Kaoru. She has two siblings, a twin brother and an elder sister. Background Personality Taeru’s personality is very much like that of her ‘big brother’ figure, Genma, and is usually very mellow and lax. She’s fiercely loyal towards her village as well as very concerned for anyone she’s close too, and even some times, complete strangers; Haku being a prime example. She’s seen a fair amount of times willing to give her life for the sake of her comrades and the prospect of her own death out in the field doesn't faze her, loved ones aside. For the most part she is very ‘tomboy-ish’, in the view of others, but honestly wouldn’t mind going out on a shopping trip or two with female friends. Appearance She has pale skin as a young child, which very gradually tanned over time, golden/almond eyes, a scar over her right eye, and short white hair that was shoulder length during her early childhood. She used to change hairstyles fairly often through her lifetime; however has settled on tieing it a short, messy ponytail with an undercut. She’s usually seen wearing the standard jonin blues, a flak jacket, and navy blue sandals with her weapons holster strapped to her right thigh, almost always having a nonchalant expression or a cheeky ‘half’ grin twitching at the corner of her mouth in place. Between the ages of fourteen to seventeen, she was most likely seen wearing the usual dark blue chunin long sleeved shirt with a pair of worn out navy blue pants and sandals. She kept her bangs bound with grey bandages at the time. Abilities Trivia * Despite the clan name literally meaning “flash of lightning” [ いなずま ], not many (current) members are users of it, most of them having an affinity to water or wind release more, Taeru being an exception, along another member named Kaze. * Her favorite food is yakiniku, while her least favorite is natto. She also has a general dislike for raw seafood. * Her hobby is traveling, then jotting down her findings in a little book or notepad. Iruka complains that they’ve a full desk of these notebooks, but she’s reluctant to part with them just yet. * She wished to fight her mother at one point, just to see how powerful she actually was. But after seeing the state of the shinobi who returned from battling her reanimated mother, started to think otherwise. * Taeru has completed 920 official missions in total: 120 D-rank, 340 C-rank, 397 B-rank, 62 A-rank, 1 S-rank. * Taeru's favourite word is “Loyalty” (貞節, Teisetsu). Quotes * (To Miki, Quoting Iruka) "Who cares if you were from Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, or even Suna. You’re part of Konoha now, aren’t you? Prove that you’re worthy of that title." * (To Aoi and Inokori, regarding their sensei's near fatal injury) "When you lose a comrade, you don’t give up.. You protect the ones you still have harder so it doesn’t happen again!" Category:DRAFT